El rey Escorpión
by potterheadpride
Summary: Su nombre como el rey Rahmet de Rasetra pasó a los eones, ahora se le conoce, tanto entre los vivos como entre los muertos como… el rey Escorpión.


**Antes de nada, tengo que decir que esta historia no es mía. La escribió un amigo y la publicó en un foro y bueno, ayer me pidió que si la podía publicar aquí. Yo no tengo ni idea de Warhammer ni nada de esto, pero la he leído y está muy bien. Ahora mismo se encuentra escribiendo la segunda parte, pero él va a su ritmo, así que no tengo idea de cuando podría estar acabada y volver a publicarla. Pero, personalmente, creo que es algo que le puede gustar a todo el mundo, así que os animo a leerla :)**

* * *

><p>Esta es la historia de Rahmet, rey funerario de Rasetra.<p>

El rey Rahmet vio interrumpido su eterno letargo cuando sus sacerdotes le trajeron nefastas nuevas sobre el hurto que se había producido en las cámaras del tesoro de su pirámide.

Furioso por la incompetencia de sus súbditos, aniquiló a uno de los sacerdotes en un ataque de cólera, más aun fue su rabia al darse cuenta que entre los objetos robados se hallaba el cuchillo ritual que le regalaron el día de su coronación.

Dispuesto a saciar su sed de venganza derramando la sangre de los que habían osado interrumpir su sueño y profanar su pirámide, mancillando objetos de incontable valor.

A una orden invisible, miles de guerreros esqueléticos se alzaban de nuevo para reclamar lo que fue y debe volver a ser de su rey, legiones de dorados carros y estatuas de guerra formaban filas con un orden inhumano, grandes oleadas de criaturas no muertas aparecían por tierra y aire, invocados mediante poderosos cánticos de los sacerdotes funerarios.

Dentro de la cámara funeraria donde se había producido el pillaje, un goblin yacía inerte en el suelo, muerto posiblemente por uno de los de su calaña. Seguramente a la hora de repartirse el botín pensaron que contra menos serían a más tocarían.

Así que el rey dedujo que los ladrones se dirigían hacia la jungla, ya que era el lugar más cercano por el que uno se alejaba de la tierra de los muertos.

Daba lo mismo, él solo quería recuperar los tesoros perdidos y dar buena cuenta de aquellos que se habían atrevido perturbar su sueño.

* * *

><p>Él y su ejército anduvieron dirección al sur, bordeando las montañas durante una semana, sin la menor pausa, día y noche, ya que ni él ni sus soldados se preocupaban por conceptos de los débiles mortales, tales como la intensa calor durante el día o el gélido frio de la noche, no necesitan abastecerse, ni tampoco descansar.<p>

Al final del octavo día llegaron al linde de la jungla, mandó a una pequeña avanzadilla para explorar e investigar a ver si había a algún peligro. El pequeño grupo llegó antes del amanecer con todos sus efectivos, así que decidió partir al alba.

Cuando su gran dios Ptra, padre de todos los dioses, volvió a inundar con su luz las cambiantes dunas del desierto, el rey Rahmet organizó las filas de su ejército para adentrarse en aquellos parajes.

Varias horas después, el rey Rahmet empezó a notar cómo varias figuras encorvadas pero ágiles, acechaban allí donde la sombra de los árboles era más espesa. Antes de poder dar la voz, dardos envenenados surgieron de la nada y momentos después saltando desde todos los puntos, hombres lagartos, enjambres de serpientes y terradones se abalanzaban sobre las filas de esqueletos.

Con una serie de órdenes, soltó a sus enjambres para que acabasen con las pequeñas criaturas que habían lanzado sobre su ejército. Los buitres, con su pesado batir de alas, iban diezmando lentamente a los terradones. El único problema al que se enfrentaba era que los escurridizos eslizones se le escapaban de sus lentas y pesadas tropas.

Tuvo que mandar a su caballería ligera para acabar de erradicar aquella pequeña amenaza, los pocos supervivientes huyeron hacia el corazón de la jungla.

Ya se había desviado demasiado de su trayectoria original, así que volvió a retomar su camino.

En mitad de un pequeño claro se alzaba un zigurat. Vio a un par de goblins montando guardia en una de las hendiduras naturales de la roca. Mandó a sus dos mejores tiradores acabar con los vigías para poder irrumpir en la cueva con su escolta personal y pasar por su espada a todo ser vivo allí presente.

Dos tiros increíblemente precisos describieron una parábola perfecta, yéndose el primero a clavar en uno de los ojos del primer guardia. Antes de que el segundo pudiera dar la voz de alarma, una flecha de plumas negras le atravesó la garganta, ahogando sus gritos de terror. Mientras éste último se retorcía en el suelo con la cara convulsionada por el espanto, el rey y su sequito se dirigían imperturbables hacia su objetivo.

El rey Rahmet notaba ya la presencia de su adorado cuchillo, mientras avanzaba con su guardia personal al encuentro del insensato que le había robado el objeto.

Al llegar a la entrada del agujero vio un grupo de goblins con los ojos desorbitados bailando alrededor de uno más grande con aspecto de ser el líder. Con rabia, blandió su espada, cercenando cabezas y gritando maldiciones en una lengua ya olvidada.

La mayoría de los goblins tenían tanto zumo de Zetaz Zombreroloko en las venas que murieron sin siquiera darse cuenta. Un reducido grupo, extrañamente bastante consciente, hizo una piña y decidió contraatacar a los guerreros que se les echaban encima.

Explosiones de dinamita surgían aquí y allá, entre el fragor del combate, procedentes del líder de los goblins que reía como un poseso cada vez que explotaba uno de sus barrenos. Las explosiones consumían a varios guardias, y otros muchos ardían a causa de las llamas.

Rahmet reconoció el cuchillo colgado del cinturón del loco goblin, deseoso de recuperar lo que el tanto ansiaba, se abalanzó sobre él, descuidando su defensa.

Viendo el líder de los goblins que una figura que destacaba entre sus adversarios se dirigía hacia él, decidió huir dejando a sus compañeros (como todo buen goblin que se precie) haciéndolos servir de cebo.

En un movimiento relámpago Rahmet agarró el cinturón del goblin, pero este fue más rápido y astutamente le colocó un barreno entre los huesos cúbito y radio del encolerizado rey, la detonación siguiente hizo añicos el brazo del rey y permitió darle tiempo suficiente al escurridizo goblin para escapar.

Aunque Rahmet consiguió recuperar la daga, vio como se escapaba el causante del destrozo en su brazo izquierdo, aquella criatura infecta (no quiero ofender a ningún general orco/goblin, pero comprended al pobre rey) había osado robar uno de sus tesoros más preciados, despertarle de su sueño y destruir parte de su forma inmortal.

Él ya no se preocupaba por conceptos como el dolor, pero se sintió como si le hubieran escupido a la cara. Aquel goblin lo pagaría con algo peor que la muerte.

Ya no quedaba prácticamente ningún goblin empuñando un arma, todos habían ido sucumbiendo al ataque por sorpresa de las tropas del rey.

Regresaron a la gran necrópolis casi con todos los efectivos originales, pero los sacerdotes del rey podrían volver a levantarlos, en cambio al había perdido algo que tardaría décadas en restaurar.

* * *

><p>Sentado en su trono, Rahmet comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había sucedido aquellos últimos días. Tras largas estancias de solitaria meditación, se dio cuenta de que aunque el disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para vengarse de aquel goblin, este posiblemente moriría por la vejez, en combate o por envenenamiento autoprovocado.<p>

Hizo llamar al necroteco mas afamado de la ciudad y le exigió que le construyera un implante con el que poder retomar la caza del causante de su destrozo. En aquellos momentos lo único que le pasaba por la mente en elegir entre las mil y una posibles maneras que tenia para hacer sufrir al desventurado goblin.

Rahmet quedó muy satisfecho con su nuevo brazo, una pinza de escorpión capaz de destrozar materiales duros como la piedra, el hueso o el acero, o eso aclaraba el necroteco.

Decidido a ser el único en poseer algo así y además con ganas de probarla, corto al inventor de aquel artefacto por la mitad, haciendo solamente una mísera fuerza con las pinzas.

Reorganizó a todo el ejército para llevarlo allí a donde él creía conveniente ir en busca del goblin, no le importaba que intenciones ni que razas eran las que se le interpusieran, todos sucumbían bajo el poder de su pinza. Cada incursión era más sangrienta que la anterior. A partir de estos hechos comenzó a ser conocido, y su nombre como el rey Rahmet de Rasetra pasó a los eones, ahora se le conoce, tanto entre los vivos como entre los muertos como… el rey escorpión.


End file.
